


A mission

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pre-Hogwarts, little Hermione, very important mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is on an important mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mission

A little girl ran down the mall, her face set in determination. It was clear that she was on a mission. The other shoppers looked at her annoyed or amused.

Entering the shop, the little girl looked thoughtfully at what the shelves had to offer. Her eyes lit up as she picked up the item and gave to the shopkeeper. She counted out the money and gave it to him. He smiled at her and wished her a good day.

Hermione walked out of the store happily, a spring in her step as she clutched her new book happily.


End file.
